


Asleep – Awoken

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Awake, F/M, Living, asleep, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A tiny Wyatt introspective thingy.





	Asleep – Awoken

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Don’t really know what this is, it sort of just wanted to be written.  
>  **Spoilers:** Not really any.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I'm awake, and unfortunately not even in my dreams do I own the rights to Timeless.

 

She woke him up.

Which is ironic.

Since the very first thing she ever said to him was: "Are you asleep?"

His answer at that time had been: "no".

But until he met her, he hadn't realized how wrong he actually was.

He had been asleep for a very long time.

Oblivious to the world around him.

Not moving.

Neither forward nor back.

Standing still.

Living in the past.

But she had rattled his world.

Made him come alive again.

Pulled him out of his dormancy.

Made him see.

Made him feel.

Opened his life up to new possibilities.

Made him fight this comatose state.

Where he had just existed.

Being, but not living.

He wasn't asleep anymore.

Thanks to her.

She had torn him from a blue reality.

Painted his world in a thousand more colors.

How she'd done it, he still couldn't quite figure out.

But the fact was that he no longer was lost in an impossible dream.

He would never have thought it feasible.

But no matter how hard he’d fought it.

How much he'd wanted to remain numb.

She had somehow gotten under his skin, and forced his cells to reanimate.

Now, after all this time.

He was wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** This is what comes out of late night binging Timeless fanvids on YouTube.


End file.
